powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lauren Shiba(Lady Neko's Version)
Lauren Shiba is the true leader of the Samurai Rangers. Her actual title is Grand Shogun-in-training Lauren Shiba. Her Red Ranger title is Princess Samurai Red. Appearances Lauren has short brown hair with sides shaved. She wears a white and red Samurai Gi as opposed to Jayden who wore all black. Character History As the daughter of Grand Shogun Kentaro Shiba, 21 year old Lauren was trained early in the Samurai Arts. She became close friends with Kohaku and Eugene. When the Ashra Clan attacked, Lauren was forced to go into hiding from her father in order to give her time to perfect her skills. To keep the Dark Samurai Corps from finding her, Shiba had his adopted son, Jayden pose as the head of the Shiba Samurai Academy to throw off former students Nick and Antonio. The plan worked for a while until Nick(Deker) discovered who was the true head and attacked the Rangers. Fortunately Lauren was able to defeat Nick in a one-on-one combat and sent him away. When Jayden realized that Lauren was the true Red Ranger and leader of the Samurai Rangers, he gave up his powers to allow his adopted sister to claim her rightful powers and left. This earned Perry's mistrust for a while because he was used to Jayden's leadership and believed she wasn't a suitable leader. This lead to Lauren to try to prove herself in order to gain his trust. She nearly lost her battle against Fiera, but Mia and Serena were able to help Lauren out. After defeating Gigatox, Perry apologized for his mistrust and accepted her as his leader. When the five Ancient Moogers were released by Serrator, Lauren lead the Rangers into battle against the Dark Samurai Corps. The warriors proved to be much stronger and they had a hard time defeating them. However the newly allied Ashra Clan arrived to join the fight against the Dark Samurai Corps. Lauren and the other Rangers took on their Shogun Battilizer forms to continue the fight. When Furita and Dayu showed up with the Sealing Scroll, Ji was able to transfer it to Lauren who is the only one who can perform it. After translating it, she comes up with an idea. With the other Rangers distracting the warriors, Lauren is able to perform the Sealing Ritual that sends the Five Ancient Warriors back to their prison. This offended Serrator who took the battle on himself in his final form. He defeats the Rangers and leaves them in their original Samurai form(without the helmets). When Serrator gloated that the Earth belongs to him, Lauren tells him it's not over. She proves correct as Xandred and Jayden finish the job and destroy him for good. After the war ends, the Ashra and Shiba clans form a new Samurai school. Lauren remains at the school as an instructor with Eugene and Kevin. Family *Ancestor: Toshiko Shiba(the first female Samurai Red) *Father: Kentaro Shiba *Mother: Anya Stepanova - Lauren's mother who is Russian-American. She originally opposed having Jayden live with their family, worried that he may get out of control. Anya later overcame it to help raise him *Brother: Jayden(adopted) - Jayden and Lauren were close as children. She would often be a protective older sister to him. Trivia *Lauren shared some similarities to her sentai counterpart, Kaoru/Princess Shinken Red **1. Both spent time training in secret and are proficient with many of the Rangers main weapons **2. Had to work hard to gain their teams trust in them **3. Both are the first female red rangers in their respective season. **4. Both have their Ranger form stylized as Princess due to them being the true heirs of their household. **5. They had female ancestors who were female Reds in their past life(Sayaka for Kaoru and Toshiko for Lauren) *However Lauren is also different from Kaoru **1. While Kaoru had most of the team mistrusting her, Lauren only had Perry mistrusting her and which he apologized for. **2. Kaoru is injured while attempting to perform the Sealing Spell that lead to Takeru to help finish the job. Lauren was able to successfully perform the Sealing Spell on the 5 Ancient Moogers. She and the others were de-morphed back to their original Samurai forms without their helmets, by an enraged, upgraded Serrator. **3. Lauren remains at the school as an instructor at the Shiba Samurai Academy. Kaoru leaves for her own adventure. **4. While Kaoru is the first female Sentai Red overall, Lauren is actually the 2nd female Red Ranger as the distinction is held by Charlie Collins A-Squad Red Ranger. *Lauren is fluent in four languages, English, Russian, Japanese and Italian. *Though she is of Japanese descent, Lauren is also Russian-American due to her mother hailing from Russia Category:Red Ranger Category:Ranger